gemcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Traits (GC2)
Image:Battle_Traits_(Full).jpg|thumb|330px|Battle Traits Menu Click a trait or difficulty to jump to appropriate section rect 35 124 194 158 Looming rect 219 124 377 158 Glaring - unlocked after K4 rect 402 125 560 158 Haunting - unlocked after T6 (Magician Pouch only) rect 52 184 208 260 Adaptive Carapace - unlocked after Q6 rect 221 184 377 260 Mana Lock - unlocked after I6 rect 390 184 546 260 Corrupted Banishment - unlocked after O6 rect 52 272 208 349 Haste - unlocked after F4 rect 221 272 377 349 Beacon Storm - unlocked after E6 rect 390 272 546 349 Giant Domination - unlocked after H3 rect 52 362 208 438 Swarmling Domination - unlocked after J3 (Magician Pouch only) rect 221 361 377 438 Orblets - Initial (Magician Pouch only) rect 390 362 546 438 Chasing Shadows - unlocked after X5 (Magician Pouch only) # desc none Battle Traits modify the battle to make it harder. Each level of Battle trait chosen raise the XP multiplier, based on difficulty. 30% in Looming, 70% in Glaring and 120% in Haunting. They have a maximum of seven levels. Each level cost more Shadow Core than the previous: 1 for the first 2 for the next and 3 for the third and so on in Looming difficulty. In Glaring it is multiplied by 2 and in Haunting by 3. Battle traits are purchased before the battle for Shadow Cores and you only need to pay if you win. Maximun XP multiplier is x19.90 for Looming, x45.60 for Glaring, and x78.10 for Haunting. For each level of battle trait taken number of waves increases by 1 (counted after adding waves from difficulty). When choosing giant domination the extra waves are always giants, and in Endurance you get +5% more giant waves for each level of giant domination, up to +35% more waves with giants. This is the same for swarmling domination. Higher difficulty rises monster stats, battle trait shadow core cost, xp multipler and drop rarity range Battle Trait list: Adaptive Carapace *Unlocked by beating field Q6 :Each hit on a monster increases its resistance to damage, up to a cap of 20. :Level 1: 0.5% damage resistance per hit, up to 10% damage resistance :Level 7: 3.5% damage resistance per hit, up to 70% damage resistance Mana Lock *Unlocked by beating field I5 :Gathered mana (from kills, shards, or time) is only awarded at fixed intervals rather than continually. :Level 1: every 10 seconds. :Level 7: every 100 seconds. Corrupted Banishment *Unlocked by beating field O6 :Banished monsters get bonus hit points and max hit points, bonus armor and bonus shield layers :Level 1: +18%hp, +10 armor, +1 layer of shield :Level 7: +126%hp, +70 armor, +7 layers of shield Haste *Unlocked by beating field F4 :Wave stones move faster, causing monsters to appear sooner. :Level 1: 7% faster. :Level 7: 49% faster. Beacon Storm *Unlocked by beating field E6 :A beacon appears every 3rd wave at a random location in the map. Also, beacons activate faster and have higher hit points/armor. :Level 1: 7% faster, 27% more hp and armor :Level 7: 49% faster, 189% more hp and armor Giant Domination *Unlocked by beating field H3 :Giants are faster and have more hit points and armor. :Level 1: +30% armor, +5% hp/speed :Level 7: +210% armor, +35% hp/speed Swarmling Domination *unlocked by beating field J3 (Magician Pouch only) :Swarmlings get decreased duration on slow freeze and curse :Level 1: -9% decreased duration :Level 7: -63% decreased duration Orblets *unlocked from the start (Magician Pouch only) :Orblets give +5% mana gain bonus, until taken by the monsters - orblets carried outside the battlefield give -10% mana gain penalty. :Level 1: 3 orblets appear around your Orb :Level 7: 9 orblets appear around your Orb Chasing Shadows *unlocked by beating field X5 (Magician Pouch only) Difficulties: Looming *Normal battle values *+30% Xp multiplier per trait per level Glaring *+40 first wave hp *+15 first wave armor *+10% hp regeneration *+2% hit point increment per wave *+25% armor level increment per wave *+30% monster ability power increment per wave *+50% banishment mana cost *+10% amount of monsters *+50% number of waves *3x monster nest and beacon hp *+50% base XP multiplier *+70% XP multiplier per trait per level *x2 shadow core cost for battle traits Haunting *333 first wave hp *+30 first wave armor *+20% hp regeneration *+4% hit point increment per wave *+40% armor level increment per wave *+50% monster ability power increment per wave *+150% banishment mana cost *+20% amount of monsters *+100% number of waves *6x monster nest and beacon hp *+150% base XP multiplier *+120% XP multiplier per trait per level *x3 shadow core cost for battle traits Category:Gemcraft Chapter 2 (Chasing Shadows)